Breathe Me
by ANgel GIrl232
Summary: Ellie Harp never gave her daughter Peyton up for adoption. So what happens when tragedy strikes and Peyton has to live with her godmother Karen Roe? Who will be there for Peyton in her time of need”? Leyton eventually. Set after season 2. Slightly
1. Bad Feeling

Summary: Ellie Harp never gave her daughter Peyton up for adoption. So what happens when tragedy strikes and Peyton has to live with her godmother Karen Roe? Who will be there for Peyton in her time of need? Leyton, eventually. Set after season 2, slightly Au.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.

A/N: This chapter has been rewritten.

* * *

Peyton Harp's room was filled of pictures, medals, and trophies. Records resided on the built in shelves and sketches were pined along the red walls. The room was warmed by the hot August air thanks to the opened windows. Peyton searched her closet, preparing an outfit for the start of senior year.

She pulled her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail, grabbing the hangers that held her two favorite shirts. Peyton exited the walk in closet. "This or that one" she said shoving a blue and black shirt into her best friend's face.

The brunette who laid on her belly in her friend's bed glanced up from her magazine and eyed the two items of clothing. "I think both shirts are ugly but that's just me" and she returned to reading.

Peyton scoffed as her friend laughed, frowning she returned the shirts to the closet. She plopped in the chair in front her computer desk and glared at the girl with her arms folded. "Alicia why are you here again"?

The girl smirked, tossing the magazine to the floor and sitting up on the queen size bed. "It's tradition, every year the day before school you show me your clothes and I insult them".

The girls shared a laugh and Peyton shook her head; Alicia thought all clothes that weren't dressy and ugly. She lectured Peyton on the how the saying was dress for success not comfort. They were complete opposites but made quite the pair.

Alicia was more of a dreamer, fantasizing enough for the both of them. She had the hugest crush on boss's son who was three years older and he was quite the flirt. But sadly she would never be able to date him until she was eighteen. Her parents were very strict when it came to boys, she had two older brothers and her being the only girl and the youngest didn't help. Her taste in music revolved around pop, something Peyton completely loathed.

It had been terrible for Peyton when Alicia was going through her boy band faze because she had taken her along for the ride.

Peyton was some what different. The girl had a wide variety of taste in music- liking bands such as Dashboard Confessional and Yellowcard. She was more level headed of the two and absorbed in her art most days a trait she inherited from her mother. Peyton could be stubborn at times too.

"So" Alicia started as she filed her nails "are you trying out for gymnastics with me tomorrow"?

Peyton tensed up, trying out for the gymnastics team had been another part of their tradition since they were seven. She bit her lip; it was something she did when she was nervous. "Uh.. I've decide to work on my art this year" she said lying through teeth. Her art was important but there was something else bothering her and she needed to be less busy and stay at home more.

Alicia eyed the girl suspiciously "Don't you dare give that lame excuse, haven't you heard of multitasking? I do it all the time". It was true Alicia had many hobbies- horseback riding and piano was only a few. "Now tell me what's really wrong"!

"I do want focus on my art...but I need to be at home more. You know my mom hasn't been feeling well and no matter how many times I tell her to go to the doctor she gives me the I'm the adult your the child speech".

Alicia nodded; she too had noticed something off about Ms. Harp- the woman who was second mother to her, she like Peyton was also worried.

Peyton wrapped herself in a hug as Goosebumps appeared on her arms. "I just have this really bad feeling".

Alicia noticed the look on her friend's face it was fear. "I'm sure it's nothing Peyton. Where is your mom by the way"?

Peyton looked at her wristwatch. "Some interior design thing" she said frowning. Work was all her mother seemed to do lately.

"Turn that frown upside down" Alicia said trying to lighten the mood. "Since I spent all day watching you try on those ugly clothes of yours...you can try on mine" she declared her eyes lighting up as reached for her duffel bag, tossing it on the bed.

"There is no way I'm wearing your clothes" she yelled, horrified at the thought of having to wear dresses, skirts, sweaters, and high heel shoes when she was more of a converse girl.

"Please try them on. Don't knock it until you tried it" she said begging.

"No and you should take your own advice"!

"Yes"!

"No"!

"Yes! Come on please. Humor me if you must"! Alicia pulled out a black skirt with a short sleeved white buttoned up blouse.

She studied the outfit; it was okay and thankfully not a sun dress. Sighing she gave in. "Fine I'll try on your clothes along with this outfit". She dragged the heavy duffel bag to her bathroom.

"Peyton I promise you'll look hot" she called after her. Smiling at her success she sat back on the bed pulling out her red finger nail polish. She hummed a tune as she painted her nails, stopping when the phone rang. After putting the polish down and blowing on her wet nails she picked up the phone. "Hello".

Five minutes later Peyton returned in the outfit and uncomfortable pumps for her any way. She twirled around. "How do I look" she asked, watching Alicia hang up the phone.

She turned to Peyton with a grim expression on her face. "Peyton" she whispered softly, something was wrong.

"What's wrong" she asked, fearing the answer. "Who was on the phone"?

Alicia struggled to form a sentence. "It was the...hospital..., something happened to your mom".

Peyton complexion paled and in a frame on the edge of her desk sat a picture of a younger Peyton and her mother; suddenly it fell from its place cracking when it hit the hardwood floor.


	2. Everything Changes

Peyton sat at the vanity, isolated in her best friend's bedroom. It weird, things had changed so much in only a few days. Peyton looked into the mirror, pulling her hair back so she could put in a braid- the hairstyle her mother loves, well _loved _is the more appropriate word. "It's time Peyton" Alicia said softly, leaning against the door of her room watching her friend. Peyton had been cold and distant since they out, she refused to cry and spent most of her drawing a sketch titled "Life isn't fair...is it"?

Sighing she rubbed her arms waiting for Peyton to answer. When she didn't she spoke again. "I give you a few more minutes" she left, closing the door behind her. Peyton reached in her black purse pulling out the picture that had been in the picture frame that had cracked. She held it to chest. It surreal how one minute everything was fine and the next her world was crashing around her. She closed her eyes and recalled when she found out her mother had died.

_Flash Back _

_Peyton and Alicia had rushed to the hospital, after getting the phone call, not even bothering to change out of the outfit. They walk through the doors attached to each other hip trying to avoid people in the crowed hospital. Some were checking in, others check out, receiving good news and bad._

_Peyton was very agitated; she wanted to know if her mother was alright. Who wouldn't in this type of situation? _

_She pulled Alicia and herself out of the way. "Alicia did the person on the phone say what happened to my mom"?_

_Alicia wrapped her arm Peyton, she had asked this question in the car but understood that friend was worried, she was too. "No one told me what happened". Peyton looked defeated and Alicia turned her attention to the receptionist's desk where a young woman stood. "Let's ask the receptionist" she said pulling Peyton toward the desk._

"_Excuse me... we got a call saying my mother Elizabeth Harp had been admitted to the hospital._

_The receptionist nodded and typed the name on the computer. She looked up at the two girls when she found the information. "Yes your mother was admitted...but you have to speak to Dr. McAdams". She turned her head searching for the man, after a minute or so she spotted him. "There he is" she pointed to the middle aged man with glasses._

_Peyton and Alicia approached the man hesitantly. "Dr. McAdams ...I'm here about my mother Elizabeth Harp"._

_He studied the chart in his hand before looking back up. "Your mother...she collapsed at work"._

"_Well is she okay? Can I see her" she asked trying to remain calm._

_Dr. McAdams looked at the girl sadly. "I think you should sit down"._

"_Just tell me if she's okay" she shouted obviously in an irrational state._

"_I'm so...sorry but she didn't make it"._

_Peyton expression turned to one of confusion and disbelief. Her mother couldn't' be dead, it didn't make any sense. She stood there trying to grasp what the doctor had told and, her body went into some type of shock and she unable to speak"._

"_What do you mean dead? How"? Alicia asked, speaking for her friend, as she wiped a tear from her eye._

"_Miss" Dr. McAdams began._

"_Her name's Peyton Harp" Alicia said interrupting the doctor._

_He motioned for them to sit in a chair; Alicia sat next to Peyton comforting her. "Your mother never informed you about her illness"?_

_Peyton eyes widened and she covered her mouth shaking her head._

"_Well your mother came to me about three months ago. I ran some tests and found she had cancer"._

_Peyton felt sick._

"_We weren't able to catch in time and I told her she had a few months to live six at the most, but unfortunately things didn't work out the way". He hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry I thought you knew"._

_She sat the absorbing it all, her mother had cancer but never told her. Now she was all alone an orphan._

"_Once again I'm sorry for your loss Miss. Harp" Dr. McAdams said sympathetically._

_Flash Back Ended_

"Peyton" a voice called.

She looked up and saw Alicia's mom Mrs. Thompson at the door.

"Your godmother Karen is here" the woman said meekly.

Peyton got up from the vanity, smoothing out her short sleeved black dress. After today the saying was going to be true- everything changes.

* * *

Haley James well Scott if Nathan didn't divorce her, walked in best friend's house, finding boxes stacked all around the living room. "Lucas Scott where are you and what's with all the boxes" she yelled.

Lucas had just finished setting up Peyton's bed up in the guest bedroom- her room now, when he heard Haley yelling. He enter the living room and found her confused and with her hands on her hips.

"What in the world is going on here"? She paused for moment looking around once again, "There boxes, lots of them" she thought. "You're not moving are you" Haley asked sounding almost frantic.

He put on serious face. "Well you haven't been around lately"...he trailed off.

Haley sighed, burying her face in hands. "I'm sorry I've been trying to fix things with Nathan and all the times we talked on the phone you never said any". She stopped when Lucas started to laugh. "You jackass" she screamed elbowing him the gut. "You let me stand there and think you were moving away! That's way mean Luke really mean. I actually felt guilty"!

He stop laughing and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry Hales, I was kidding and besides I would tell you if I was moving away. Forgive Me"?

She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Now tell me what going on" she demanded.

Lucas motioned for her to sit down on the couch, he started to explain. "Do you remember Ellie"?

She folded her across her chest and nodded. Yeah. your mom's friend from high school the one that came to visit last summer? What about her"?

He sighed and placed his feet on the coffee table. Something he would never do if his mother was here. "A few days ago my mom got a call from her daughter Peyton saying she died". Lucas explained how Karen had left on a flight that night and Peyton was his mom's goddaughter and she was coming to live with them.

"Oh that's so sad. Do you know Peyton"?

Lucas smiled remembering the few times he had met her. At that time she was different in a good way- and seemed to act older than three, they both did. "We met a few times, when we were little. Wait my mom has this picture of us in her photo album" he said searching for the book. When he found it he flicked the pages until he came across the picture. Haley snatched the album and instantly gushed over the picture of three year old Lucas with a curly blonde haired Peyton standing next him- both smiling.

"Aw...you guys were so adorable" she squealed closing the album and handing it back to him. This is going to be very interesting".

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What do mean by that"?

She stared at him in disbelief. "Come on Luke you're not seriously asking that? You're a teenage guy who is going to be living with a teenage girl that you not related to. Connect the dots"!

He looked astonished. "That's crazy you know I'm dating Brooke. You know the girl that your roommate"!

Haley put her hand on his shoulder. "She told you before she left for California for the summer that she wanted to be _non exclusive"_ she said using emphasis on the words. "So that means you can date any one you please and besides you two look so cute in that picture and the way you had your little arm around her shoulder aw".

He rolled his eyes. "Stop doing that. So you're telling me that just because we look cute together in a picture we took when we were three and because she's moving in, that I'm going to start dating Peyton.

She was about to respond to his statement but they both heard someone clearing their throat. Turning the heads they saw Karen, Keith, and who they assumed to be Peyton.

"Mom...you're home" he said nervously staring at all three of them. "How much of that conversation did you hear"?

Karen smirked at her son before answering. I don't know... I think it was something about you dating Peyton" she said watching him blush. "Well any ways Peyton I don't know if you remember, but this my son Lucas and his friend Haley.


	3. Promise

Peyton rushed to Alicia's room, sliding out of her dress and stockings and slipping into a pair of jeans, black tank top, and comfortable shoes. The funeral and reading of the will had been draining; she had spent most of the time maintaining her composure as they lowered her mother's casket into her grave. While she sat in her friend's room the only questioned that seemed to be on mind was "what did the future hold". Money wise she was set, and her mother had made it clear she wanted her daughter to remain in her godmother's care until she graduated high school. The question was more terms of how she would live her life without her mother. It didn't seem possible. She had always had a mother and now she was gone forever. Peyton checked her suitcase making sure she had everything.

"Pey" Alicia said walking into the room, concern in her voice.

Her ears perk up hearing Alicia's childhood nickname for her. It had led to Alicia's brother calling Pey Day- it irritated her when they would call her that. "What" she asks in a slightly bitter tone.

"Are you alright"?

She frowns, wondering why Alicia would ask her dumb question like that. "I'm fine" she yelled stuffing her dress, heels, and stockings into the suitcase.

Alicia shuts the door and walks over to Peyton. "Stop saying that" she demanded her anger getting the better of her.

"Well Alicia you asked and I answered"! She zipped up the suitcase, setting it on the floor.

"You can't keep doing this...your mother's dead and you need to grieve... not keep it bottled up"!

"I am grieving, I know she's dead and I'm trying to deal with it". She said, inhaling sharply, she wasn't going to cry not, now.

Alicia sat on her bed, pulling Peyton down with her. "Don't lie to me" she whispered sadly.

Sighing she looks at the clock, it's almost time for Peyton leave. "I'm just trying to help why won't you let me"?

"I'm sorry okay! It's not fair Alicia...I don't have a father or my brother and now I lose my mom- the _only_ family I had left. Now I'm leaving the place I grew up".

Alicia's eyes softened. "I know this is hard for you believe me I do. Any ways I need you to promise me something".

"What"?

"I need you promise me that you're going to grieve Ellie's death and move on. Promise me that going let people in and not push them away. I don't want hermit for a friend Peyton".

"I'll try that's all I can promise for the moment! I'll miss you Alicia"!

"We'll keep in touch and I'll visit you in Tree Hill and maybe you can visit me". "I've known you along time Peyton and you're a lot stronger than you think. Before... you go I want to give you something, this is my favorite outfit" she holding up the dress and I want you to have it. That way you'll have a least one outfit that isn't hideous".

Peyton laughed a little as she grabbed the dress. Rolling her eyes she gave her best friend a hug. "Only you Alicia, only you".

Alicia smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on you know I'm kidding. Bye Pey".

"Bye... Licia" Peyton grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours later Peyton and Karen had arrive at the airport in Tree Hill. They collected their bags and were greeted by Keith.

"Karen" he called walking over to the woman he gave her a quick hug. "You must be Peyton" she gave him a small smile as he shook her hand. "I'm so sorry about mother".

She nodded not say anything, during these past few days she had gotten used to people saying they were sorry- she expected it.

"Well I guess you two ladies are ready to head home". Keith and Karen walked off and Peyton followed. She wondered if Tree Hill would ever feel like home. She wondered if she could survive without her mother.

"Peyton I'm sure you'll like here. I'll let you get settled in today, tomorrow I'll have Lucas show around town, and next week you'll start school". Karen said as she open the front door and the three walked into living room instantly hearing Lucas talk to Haley.

"I'm going to start dating Peyton". They heard him say.

Peyton's folded her arms across her chest, who did this guy think he was? She watched as the two turned their heads at Karen clearing her throat.

"Mom you're home. Um m... how much of that conversation did you hear"?

"I don't know... it was something about you dating Peyton". On cue Lucas turned a deep shade of red.

"Well any ways Peyton I don't know if you remember but this is my son Lucas and this is his friend Haley". She waved at them a forced smile on her face.

"Peyton I'll show you to your room" she followed while Karen led the way.

Lucas had finally stopped blushing and had started glaring at Haley.

"What" Haley said, an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Hales don't play dumb with me this is your fault".

"This is not my fault, the only thing I said was that it's going to be interesting for you to live in the same house with a girl your age that your not related to, which meant anything. I was thinking along the lines of mutual attraction, you're the one who came up with the conclusion that the two of you were going to start dating".

Lucas frowned and began pacing. "I don't care; you're going fix this, because I can't have Peyton thinking that I'm trying to take advantage after her mother just died. Now I'm going help Keith get the rest of things out the car" and with that he stormed out of the house.

Haley sighed exasperated; she slowly made her way to Peyton's room. She watched as Peyton straightened her bed, Haley knocked on the opened door. "Can I come in"?

Peyton looked up to see Haley. "Sure" she said motioning for her to walk in the room. "You know Haley you look really familiar" she said moving from her bed, she placed clothes in her dresser. "I know why" she declared. "You're Haley James; you went on tour with Chris Keller".

Haley nodded numbly going on tour had been a big mistake. "I was on tour but I quit and came back to Tree Hill".

"Do you mind me asking why? But if don't want to tell me I'll understand". Peyton was glad to talk about something else other than the death of her mother.

"No it's okay" she said as she sat on Peyton's bed. "I came back to fix things with my husband Nathan, he's Lucas' half brother.

"You're married"? Peyton's eyes widened. A married teenager, this came as a shock to her.

"Yep, but if Nathan has his way we'll be divorce soon. I've just made so many mistakes". She frowned at the thought- how quickly things go bad.

"Haley you're human you're supposed to make mistakes and you're suppose to learn from them".

"I guess your right" Haley looked down her wristwatch. "Shoot I have to go. Before I leave I wanted to tell what Lucas said when you got here, it's all a big misunderstanding and I'll explain when I have more time. Lucas wanted me to talk to you so wouldn't think he's a"...

"A jerk" Peyton said cutting her off.

"Yeah..., well bye Peyton it was... really nice talking to you".

* * *

Lucas walked into the house after spending time at River Court shooting hoops. It was time to clear things up with Peyton. He wasn't sure if Haley had fix things or made them worse. Looking around the room he saw medals and pictures of what appeared to be Peyton doing gymnastics.

"Snooping are we"?

Lucas turned around to see Peyton leaning against the door way.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't even be in here".

"It's fine Lucas I don't care if you're in my room. Just knock first and stay out of my underwear drawer".

Peyton laughed when she saw the bewildered look on his face. "Lucas I was kidding".

"Peyton about earlier…" he begun.

"It's alright Haley talked to me. It was all a big misunderstanding".

He gave her a small smile and found himself looking into her green eyes. "So are you all unpacked"?

"Just about, I have to finishing putting the rest of my records on the shelf and then I have set up my computer and I will be done". She looked at Lucas and around her room, she didn't feel like procrastinating today. If she kept busy she wouldn't have to think about her mother's resent passing. "Well I'm going to do that now and you can come get me when it's dinner time". With that she gently ushered him out the room closing the door behind him.

Lucas leaned against the wall thinking one thing. "Damn, Haley was right".


	4. A Brand New Day

The sun light engulfed Peyton's room. Groaning she used her pillow as shield before giving up and pushing the covers away. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock the time 8:30 in big red lights. She didn't start school at Tree Hill High until next week and still her body wouldn't let her sleep.

Getting out of bed she knocked the wrinkles out of her lime and dark green striped tank top with matching dark green shorts. Yawning she walked over to her closet and pulled out her thin knee length robe, putting it on she headed to the kitchen and saw Karen preparing breakfast.

Karen sipped her cup of coffee as Peyton walked into the kitchen. "Peyton you're up early today".

Pushing her blonde hair behind her ears, Peyton sat down in a chair. "I haven't been able to sleep well since..." Peyton said trailing off.

Karen sat next to the girl, grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Karen, it's going get easier right"? She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Karen gave her a smile small before answering. "I'm sure it will". She looked at the clock realizing she had to leave. "I'm sorry but I have to head down to the Cafe. So help your self to breakfast and don't let Lucas sleep too late because I don't want you cooped up in the house all day". She gave Peyton a hug and grabbed her car keys and was out the door.

Peyton looked around the kitchen wondering if she should wake Lucas up because she didn't want to eat alone. She got up from the chair and walked to his room. Slowly she knocked on the door. "Lucas" she yelled hoping he would wake up, after a few more tries she gave up and opened the door.

She walked over to his bed and sat on it, she tilted her head to the side he looked cute when he was asleep. Gently she began to shake him. "Lucas, wake up".

Lucas turned over on to his side and mumbled "five more minutes mom".

"Lucas I'm not your mother it's me Peyton. Come on... wake up I don't want eat all by myself".

Two minutes later his eyes snapped opened and he looked up to see Peyton hovering over him. "Peyton is there something wrong"? He asked while slightly groggy.

Peyton was about to answer when Lucas' back door opened. "Lucas I... what the hell is going on here"? A voice screamed.

Lucas was startled and jumped up only to bump heads with Peyton who in returned cried ow and began rubbing her head. "Brooke" he said jumping out of the bed.

"I don't believe you... I know I said I wanted us to be non exclusive but I thought we made it _clear_ that weren't going to sleep with other people. I've should of known better". She stomped out the door.

"Brooke, wait you don't understand"! He looked out the door, she was long gone sighing he closed it and turned to Peyton.

"Luke I am so sorry about what happened. It was just that your mom had left and I didn't want to eat alone so thought I'd waked you, plus your mom told me to wake you any way. She said something about not letting you sleep too late; also she said she didn't want me cooped up in the house all day". He cut her off by laughing. "I just wrecked your relationship with your girlfriend... and you're... laughing" Peyton said not amused.

"I'm sorry, it just that ...you ramble a lot like Haley does. Since I'm awake now I'll eat with you" he running his hand through his hair.

She stared at him confused. "What about your girlfriend aren't you going go after her"?

He shook his head. "I'm going to let her calm down and have Haley explain everything since she's her roommate and I haven't had the chance to tell her about you. I'm not going to run after Brooke and leave you here all alone". Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen.

They both fixed their plates before sitting down at the table. "So explain to me why you can't eat alone" Lucas asked.

Peyton cracked a smile. "What? I don't like to eat alone when there's other people here... so sue me".

Lucas smirked at her glad the awkward tension from yesterday was long gone. It was nice talking to her, they didn't talk yesterday much which he understood she was settling in and grieving over her mother's death. His smile widened as he thought of how she looked yesterday. Her hair was pulled back in one braid and her eyes lit up when she laughed at the look on his face.

Peyton cocked an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about" she asked intrigued by look on his face.

"It's nothing" he replied. Boy was he confused, he hardly knew Peyton but found himself liking her, but what about Brooke. Ah Brooke the girl who had broke his heart after announcing she wanted to non exclusive he loved her, but there was just something about Peyton. "Okay before get ready lets do dishes".

"Um mm... how about you do the dishes and I'll... supervise" she said tossing him a dish towel.

He shook his head. "I don't think so" he threw the towel back at her and collected the plates from the table.

"Please" she begged giving him the puppy dog eyes that her friend Alicia's always used, hoping it would work.

"Sorry that's not going to work on me, my best friend is a girl, remember"? Rinsing off the plates he placed them in the dishwasher and started washing the pans.

Her smile faltered slightly. "Fine "she said giving up. "But you're on my list and believe me... that's not a place you want to be".

"Funny".

"You think I'm kidding just wait", she continued cleaning. Ten minutes later the kitchen was clean and the two ran off to get ready.

Peyton had just finishing showering and putting her clothes on. She decided put her hair in its usual curly state. She grabbed her bag off the floor and placed one the straps on her shoulder, she made her way to living room.

"Finally, do you know how long I've been waiting for you" he asked getting up from the couch.

"Chill, I was only forty five minutes" she bended down and tied her shoes. "Let's go" she linked her arm with his. It was weird how comfortable she was around him. She didn't know what is was but something was there.

They had spent most of the morning going to various spots, the beach, mall, and a few other places. The two had stopped around lunch time and ate at Karen's Cafe. Last they stop at River Court.

"Do you mind if I practice for a few"?

"No go right ahead" she said. "Wait a minute I'll come with you" and she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Lucas carried a bag that held his basket ball, slowly him and Peyton made their way to a bench he took the ball out the bag and tossed it aside and begin shooting hoops.

Peyton glanced at him a few times before opening her sketchbook and drawing. Sixteen minutes later Lucas made his way back over to Peyton".

"What are you doing"?

"I'm drawing".

"Can I see"?

"Nope, sorry only really good friends get see my drawings".

"Ouch" he said pretending to be hurt by her comment. "So what am I"?

She furrowed her brow. "You're a... acquaintance".

"An acquaintance"?

"Yep, you have to work for my friendship".

"Oh do I now"? He asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah" Peyton replied looking into his blue eyes.

She watched as placed his basket ball in a bag that said property of Lucas E. Scott. "Lucas what's your middle name"?

"I'm sorry; I only tell really good friends my middle name.

Peyton scoffed. "Don't use my words against me". She reached into her bag and pulled out her water bottle. "Thirsty"?

"Yeah"

She twisted the cap off the bottle and was getting ready to hand it to Lucas when she dumped the water on his head. "Would you look at that... you're all wet".

Lucas shook the water out of his hair. "Peyton what the hell"?

"Hey I told you earlier that you were on my list" she said as she picked up bag and backed away from. "That little joke you just told... pushed me over the edge".

"You're going to regret that"!

* * *

Haley sighed relieved that school was over for the day, she was free from Nathan and his dirty looks. Opening her locker she grabbed her backpack and stuff books into it. She knew why Luke hadn't been at school but where was Brooke? On cue an irrational Brooke almost knocked her over. 

"Brooke" Haley yelled gripping her heavy backpack.

"Sorry tutor girl" she said apologetically.

"What's wrong"? She asked concerned as they made their way down the hall and out of the school doors.

"It's _him_" she hissed.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Luke".

"Haley don't' you dare say his name"!

"So it is. What did he do"? Haley looked at her watch; this was going take a while.

"That jerk cheated on me"! She huffed.

"What? When? How? I mean how did he cheat on you if your non exclusive"?

Brooke clenched her teeth. "We agreed that weren't going to sleep with other people. But this morning I went to talk to him, and find him with some _trampy girl_"!

Haley frowned that didn't seem like Lucas, he wasn't the type to have one night stands. "Brooke, are you sure"?

"Jeez Haley" she said as she fidgeted with the straps of her purse. "It's not rocket science; some slut was on his bed in her robe".

"What did she look like"?

"Blonde hair, green eyes, wait why do you care"?

"Brooke, I know her that's Peyton she's Karen's goddaughter. I think you made a mistake".

"What"?

"You probably walked in on something completely innocent"!

Brooke realized that there was a possibility that Haley right. "Omg, you've got help me fix this"!

Haley bit her bottom lip if her theory about Lucas and Peyton came true, things were going get ugly and fast".

* * *

"Lucas, stop... please"! Peyton begged, as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. 

"Didn't I tell you were going to regret that"?

"Yes, you did...I'm...sorry" she laughed.

He finally let her up and she started to catch her breathe.

"Thank you, Luke...for showing me around today. I had fun". She wipe the grass off her clothes as she picked herself up from the ground".

"Your welcome...I had fun too. So tell me what's a guy got to do to be your friend"?

She smiled at him. "I don't know you tell me" and she walked off towards the car".

He shook his head. Peyton Harp was definitely something.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I just wanted to warn you that it may be a while before Peyton and Lucas become a couple. But don't worry the next chapter they will get much closer and some where down the line they may have a kiss or two or more you'll just have to wait and see. 


	5. You've Got Me

Three Weeks Later

Peyton step out of Lucas' car and made her way into the school. She had already settled into some sort of routine and her Haley became friends while Lucas had been bumped up to good acquaintance. She spotted Haley and Nathan and made her way over towards them. They both were slowly rebuilding their marriage.

Peyton smiled remembering the talk she had with Nathan her second week here that had led him to talking to Haley again.

_Flash Back_

_She and Haley had decided to hit the mall after spending a long day at school. Lucas who gotten back in to his non exclusive relationship with Brooke, was no where to be found. Peyton shook her head at the thought of a non exclusive relationship. Who would want that type of relationship, surely she didn't they were messy, and didn't make any sense. Either you're together or you're not, plain and simple. Haley knocked her out her thoughts and with their shopping bags in hand the two headed to the food court._

_Haley was searching for a table when she ran smack in to a tall dark haired, blue eyed man. "Nathan" she whispered her voice shaking. "Damn she thought" Tree Hill was too small of a town of course she was bound to run into him. Picking up her bags off the floor, she mumbled some excuse about having to go to the bathroom and took off._

"_Haley" Peyton called after the girl but she was long gone. Turning around she faced Nathan Scott._

"_Hi" she chirped. "It's Nathan right"?_

_He nodded, reaching out to shake her hand. "You're Peyton. I'm sorry about your mom". Tree Hill was really a small town._

_She gave him a small smile despite being tired of people rubbing salt in her wounds but she wasn't going to go bitch mode on him for being polite. "Its okay" she replied. Peyton placed her shopping bags in the chair of a near by table. _

"_So you're friends with Haley"? He asked as while staring at the ground his hands stuff in his pockets"._

"_Yeah we're friends" she wondered what he was getting at; looking him in the eyes Peyton realized they were full of sadness and regret. "You still love her"._

"_Excuse me" he said completely caught off guard._

"_You still love Haley...I think you should tell her"._

"_That's none of your business" he shouted a hint of anger in his voice._

"_I know it isn't. But, Haley's my friend and I care about her whether I've known her two weeks or a year. She thinks you hate her._

_His eyes softened a little a bit and he wasn't saying anything so she continued._

_"You need to tell her how you feel"._

_It's not that simple"!_

"_Yes it is. Haley made a mistake, I'm sure you've made plenty of mistakes too. If there's anything that I've learned from my mother's death is... life's too short. Things unexpected happened everyday, and even if nothings happens to you or Haley, you don't want to wake up ten years from now wondering what could've been. She paused for a bit staring at his expression. "I know you probably thinking what if she hurts you again, but... sometimes you got to take that risk. Bye, Nathan". Peyton grabbed her bags, walking off to find Haley, she left him standing there._

_Flash Back End_

Peyton walked over to them and they both were smiling".

"Hey Pipi" Haley said indicating Peyton's braided pigtail hair style.

"Who" Peyton asked confused.

"You know...Pipi Long Stocking your hair? Never mind"! She replied embarrassed.

"Haley I'm kidding" she laughed leaning against the lockers.

Haley frowned. "What is this, pick on Haley month"?

"I guess so" she smirked, watching Haley pout. So, I'm assuming no hello Nathan"?

"Hey, Peyton" he said.

She rolled her eyes at him "too late", making her way down the hall as they followed.

"So Peyton are you going to the party tonight"? Nathan asked.

Peyton paused for a second, was she up for a party tonight? "Uh..." she started but was cut off by a perky Brooke who was holding on to Lucas." Why do people keep interrupting me" she thought glancing at Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was really clingy for a girl who wanted to be non exclusive.

"Tutor girl, you wouldn't believe what trashy, skanky girl I had to put up with, at cheerleading try outs yesterday. Where the hell were you"?

"I went to the movies with Peyton, I told you that last night when I got home".

Brooke folded her arms across her chest and started to glare at Peyton. There was something about the girl that irked her to the point of no return. She was a threat plain and simple, a threat that had to be taken care of. "Excuse us Paxton, me and Haley here have to talk".

Peyton glared back "it's Peyton".

Brooke flashed a fake smile. "Sorry, honest mistake.

"I'm sure it was". Peyton saw through Brooke's little act, she was still upset about that little incident in Luke's room even though it had been explained several times. But two could play that game. "Lucas" she cooed sweetly. "Walk me to class, I still don't know my way around... and this is such a big school".

"Sure Peyton, I'll walk you".

If looks could kill Peyton would have been dead and buried last year.

Smiling she slid her hand into his. "Bye, Nathan and Haley I'll see at the party tonight. Oh and bye Broke... silly me, I mean Brooke" waving she dragged Lucas' down the hall.

"Haley I'm going to head class, see you later"? Nathan gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading to his own class.

"That bitch! Haley, tell me you saw that"! She yelled furiously. "Now I have two skanks to deal with.

"You're overreacting" she said rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"I am not. She asked him to walk her to class, I mean come on she's been here for almost a month now".

"Well this is a big school".

"Yeah sure it is, and my granny could pass for me. Get real, don't you see what she's trying to do"! She stalked off down the hall leaving Haley alone.

"Do I want to know how this is going to end"? She seemed to ask no one.

* * *

It was hour before the party and Peyton found her self searching for clothes in her bath robe. She was really irritated and she couldn't seem to find anything. Earlier Peyton had called Alicia, but they had gotten into an argument over the fact that she was grieving like she had promised. Sighing she turned on her cd player listening, as Gavin DeGraw's "We belong together" filled the speakers. 

She turned to face her door. "Didn't I tell you to knock first before entering my room? What if I had been naked Luke"?

He looked down at the floor. "I did knock, you didn't answer" he said embarrassed.

"Fine I'll let it slide this time. Maybe you can help me". She grabbed the clothes with hangers on them and handed them to Lucas. "Choose" she said pointing to the outfits. "It better not be something trampy either"!

_Thirty-Five Minutes Later _

"I hate to say this but, you've got taste" she said primping in her mirror. "But why did you have to choose a skirt"?

"I just like looking at your legs". He sat down in the chair next to her computer desk.

"Lucas"! She yelled slapping on his chest." Stop joking and answer the question"!

"I wasn't joking" he thought. "Let's just say I've been on enough shopping trips with Brooke to know what to pick".

Peyton's expression turned sour. "Why are you looking like that" he asked.

"I hate to tell you this but your "non exclusive girl friend" is crazy. Did you see the way she was looking at me"?

"I'll admit she was a little off today, but she's not normally like that".

"She's been off since I got here. Smoothing her hair she turned attention back to him. "Okay I'm done lets go"!

* * *

Peyton had been at the party for a while now and was just tired of it all. When they had arrived Lucas had ran off some where "probably to Brooke" she thought bitterly. She had talk to Nathan and Haley for a bit before leaving the couple to themselves. Frowning she wished things would go back to normal but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

She left the living room that was filled with lustful teenagers who were either making out or grinding up against each other and headed to the kitchen. It wasn't any better instead people were doing shots. _Alcohol_, that's what she needed it would dull the pain a least for now. Someone handed her a small little glass, without a second thought she gulped it, the liquid burning as it oozed down her throat. It wasn't enough, she drunk another and another until she was completely drunk.

Peyton sat on the steps singing a song. "One tequila two tequila, three tequila, four, five tequila, six tequila, seven tequila more. Wait was I even drinking tequila? She asked herself. I don't know"? Laughing she turned her attention to the couple approaching her.

"Peyton where have you been" Haley asked not aware that Peyton was in an intoxicated state.

"Hi, Nathan and Haley, I've been here, there and, every where" she put her hand on her chin trying to think. "Wait, except the moon I couldn't reach it".

Nathan and Haley looked at each other "Haley she's drunk"!

"I'm not drun..k, I..'m s..lightly buzzzzzed" she said slurring most of her words. "That's a berry big difference".

"That's not even a word" Haley yelled over the loud music, her hands on her hips.

"Haley, go find Lucas we need get her home". She left after glancing one more time at the girl.

He gently lifted Peyton off the stairs trying help her stand.

Nathan had stood there with Peyton for about ten minutes. In those ten minutes she had made fun of his dancing and had been trying to get to sing with her.

"Nathan please sing a song wit me"? She asked, lying against him. "I'll start. This is the song that never ends" Nathan reluctantly sung with her but stop when he saw Haley and Lucas walking towards them.

"Hey" Peyton punched in the arm. "You weren't suppose tooooo... stop, don't you listen, this is the song that never freak in ends"! She was a mean drunk.

"Help... I am this close to going crazy"? Nathan pleaded.

"You poor baby" Haley pinched his cheeks.

He handed Peyton to Lucas and she collapsed in his arms.

"Well I better get her home. Tell Brooke I'm sorry". He carried Peyton's unconscious body out the door.

* * *

Lucas helped Peyton into her room glad his mother wasn't home. Gently he laid her on the bed and she stirred opening her eyes. 

She looked around her room despite her vision blurring a little. "I am so wasted" she said rubbing her head.

Lucas glanced at her a minute before pulling a pair of pajamas out of her dresser. "Here, can you put these on"?

She sat up and grabbed the pajamas from him, pulling off her shirt to reveal a pink laced bra, she heard him gasped. After putting the pajama top on, she paused and looked at him. "If I didn't know any better I would say you've never seen a girl in her bra"?

Lucas didn't answer instead he turned around not facing her.

"All done" She declared.

Lucas stared into her eyes, she looked so lost and vulnerable he sat on the bed next her taking a deep breath. "Peyt..." he started.

She looked up liking the new nickname. "Please don't look at me like that. You couldn't possible know what I'm going through right now...and I... needed it" she said referring to the alcohol.

"Well then help me understand"? He begged almost desperate, the past few weeks Peyton had been staying there he hadn't been able to get her to open up. She was tight lipped, only talking about her interests in music, and there were times when she would joke around but had never seen her in such a fragile state.

"Do you know how my mom died"? Her voice was hoarse and slightly cracking. She watched him shake his head so she continued. "Cancer" he mouth formed into an _O_ shape. "That's what I did to when I found out. She... never told me, I found out from the doctor the night she died. Turns out they caught it too late so she was given a few months to live". For the first time since her mother died tears slipped rapidly down her cheeks.

Lucas moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she cried into chest.

After a few minutes she pulled away and roughly wiped the tears from her cheeks, her expression turned into one of anger. "You want to know what the funny part is" she spat out sarcastically. "She planned her funeral, called a realtor to setup the house being sold and she told everyone at her job. But not once did she say anything to me"! She yelled. "I'm her freaking daughter! Why did she keep this from me"?

Lucas was at a loss for words he had no idea that she was holding something that in.

"Lucas I never got to say goodbye or go on our mother -daughter shopping trips that she used to drag me on every year. Now I'm all alone, I don't have my asshole of a father and I certainly don't have myhalf-brother Derek who made it _perfectly clear_ that he wanted nothing to do with me"!

Lucas cupped her face and wiped the tears for her face. "That's not true; you have your friend Alicia who's called almost everyday since you've been here to check up on you. There's my mom, Keith, Nathan, and Haley. "Pey, you've got me too".

He tightened his hold around her waist and she wrapped her arms his neck taking in his forehead kisses. "Luke" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Yeah"

"You've been bumped up to... really good friend".

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Next few chapters Peyton's feelings for Lucas are going to develop but remember they may not get together until the end. Also I'm going include some Leyton childhood scenes in either chapter 6 or 7 I'm not sure yet. 


	6. Oh, The Drama

Peyton stopped for a moment, taking a sip of water. After working at the Cafe for most of the morning she had asked Karen to drop her off at the nearest Gymnastics Studio. Putting the bottled water down, she walked over to the mat and completed a backward roll through hand.

"You know... you're really good".

She recognized that voice, turning around she met Lucas and Haley. "Luke thanks. "So"... she started, folding her arms across her chest and giving him a small smile. "You're here to spring me"?

He looked around and smile at her coyly. "Well I wouldn't exactly call this jail, but yeah we're here to pick you up".

Peyton raced to the locker room. She up picked up her duffle bag off the floor and slid her sweat pants over her leotard.

Lucas watched Peyton come back from the locker room. Peyton opening up to him about her mother's death had made them a lot closer than before. There was something between the two, a connection of some sort. Every time they looked or talk to each other they felt. It was binding them together.

She tilted her head to the side. "Why do keep looking like that"?

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Like what Peyt"?

She shrugged. "I don't know you just seem really happy, is it a girl"?

He was about to answer when he saw her waving her hand in front of Haley.

"Why is she looking like that"? Peyton asked studying the overly excited girl.

"Oh that's her "I've got a dumb idea" face". Lucas replied.

Haley shot a him at look before smiling brightly at her "Peyton I need a favor" she said biting her bottom lip.

"What kind of favor" she asked suspicious of the girl's intentions.

"Ugh...joining the cheerleading squad kind of favor". Haley stated nervously.

Peyton tilted her back and started laughing hysterically at the notion. "I don't think so" she wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked towards the exit with Lucas and Haley following.

"Please you'd be perfect and we need one more cheerleader"!

Peyton looked at the Haley; she was almost on her hands and knees begging. "Are you crazy? I know Brooke's on the squad and there's no way in _hell_... I'm going to put myself through that kind of torture"!

"Luke" Haley hissed elbowing him in the stomach. "Help me out here"!

Lucas looked at both girls, there were staring him down waiting for him to talk. "I'll... meet you guys in the in car". He took off out the door.

"Please? We're friends and friends help each other out"... she said wrapping an arm around Peyton's shoulder "and maybe someday you and Brooke can become friends"! Haley declared enthusiastically.

"Nope, sorry I'm not going do it"! Peyton yelled shaking her head.

* * *

_The Next Day after School_

"I can't believe I' m going to do this" Peyton cried burying her face in her hands as she stood next to Haley waiting for cheerleading practice to start.

"You're overreacting cheerleading is not bad. I had tons of fun last year". Haley pulled her hair in a pony tail and headed to the girl's locker room to search for Brooke.

Peyton frowned and turned her attention to the boy's basketball practice. A least there was one upside to this.

A few minutes later Brooke made her appearance with Haley at her side. "Tutor girl show me our new cheerleader"! She was curious to see who Haley found, she had come home yesterday bragging but she wouldn't tell her who it was.

Haley gently pulled Peyton forward and she watched as Brooke's expression turned from happy to furious.

Brooke clenched her teeth. What was Haley thinking? She knew she couldn't stand Paxton or whatever the hell the girl's name was. "Haley" she started but was cut off.

"Brooke she took gymnastics. So she's good and you know very well that we need one more cheerleader"! Haley said, knowing that Brooke was about to go off on her.

Brooke knew she was right, taking a deep breath she started practice.

Practice was going horrible for Peyton; Brooke had gotten on her about every little thing.

"Brooke would you stop, she's doing the routine right"! Haley screamed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Haley she's not smiling"!

"I'm not smiling? You're crazy. This is practice".

"That means you practice smiling! Brooke answered back.

Peyton rolled her eyes, throwing her pompoms on the ground and walking over to Brooke. "Why don't you just admit already"!

"Admit what"?

Peyton shook head. "That you're jealous of my friendship with Lucas"!

Brooke scoffed a little. "I am not jealous"!

"Is that so Brooke? Then why is it that every time I talk to him you see green? It's funny, you broke up with him! But here you are acting like a jealous girlfriend, seems to me that someone want to have their cake and eat too! What are afraid that Lucas and I might become something more"? She asked pushing the girl's buttons

"I am _not _jealous! I have nothing to worry about because Luke wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole"! She fumed placing her hands on her hips.

"Peyton laughed. "You want to bet"? She smirked at Brooke before walking away and heading over to the basketball team. Boy was she pissed, it had been pure hell working with Brooke for half the practice and she wanted revenge"! "Calm down Peyton, don't do anything stupid" her mind told her. But she refused to listen. Looking around the gym she saw that the Ravens' basketball coach was no where in sight, so she made her move.

"Lucas" she called smiling, she watched him drop the basketball and walk over to her, much to Nathan's dismay.

"Hey...is there something wrong" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"No I'm... fine", she looked down at the ground.

He lifted her chin up. "Peyt, what is it"?

She looked into blue eyes suddenly feeling nervous. U mm... I want to give you something".

"What"?

"This" Peyton whispered moving closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be longer. The Leyton childhood scenes are definitely going to be in chapter 7. So let me know what you thought of this chapter!! 


	7. The Webs We Weave

A/N: This chapter is going start before LP kiss, showing what was going on between the basketball team while Peyton and Brooke were arguing, so like in chapter 3 some things may be repeated. Also if you review please tell me what you like most about the chapter!

* * *

"Pick up the pace Luke" Nathan yelled frustrated with his older brother. He and Lucas along with the whole basketball team were having practice for upcoming basket ball season. "I'm not going to carry you along with this team"!

"Would you shut the hell up" Lucas yelled back tired of Nathan's personality changes. One minute he could be a really nice guy the next a complete ass.

A whistle blew and the entire basket team headed over to the bleachers where Coach Durham sat. "Do you expect to go to the State Championships playing like you have today"! He shouted. "From the looks of it some of you've slacked off this summer! I guess I'm going to have to be tougher this season aren't I? Start your drills... I'll be right back"! He slowly made his way out of the gym.

The team started the drills but heard yelling coming from the cheerleaders.

"Admit It" They heard a voice shriek, they recognized it as Peyton. Lucas and Nathan glanced and saw her and Brooke in some sort of argument and in each other faces.

"Ignore them" Nathan demanded. "We have drills to do...you better keep up".

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever Nate"! He continued back to his drills despite Tim being persistent on the fact that Brooke and Peyton were going to stop their argument and kiss. Tim was sure crazy.

"Lucas" He heard Peyton calling. He dropped the basket ball heading over to her.

"Luke, get back here"!

"Nathan this is only going to take a minute". He walked to over, she was wearing a white t-shirt with cheerleading shorts, and her hair was pulled back into one braid like the day he had met her only now strands of hair had fallen to the side of her face.

"Hey...is there something wrong" he asked his voice filled concern.

"No...I'm fine" she looked down at the ground.

He lifted her chin up. "Peyt...what is it"?

She looked into his blue eyes suddenly feeling nervous. "Umm... I want to give you something".

"What"?

"This" Peyton whispered moving closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate yet gently, the both of them savoring the moment. Peyton's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. "Omg I'm kissing Lucas" she thought.

Haley for one was shock, after witnessing the kiss she had slapped her forehead; what was Peyton thinking, she looked over to Nathan who looked really confused, she turned her head gingerly and looked at Brooke she had never seen her this mad. "Brooke" she said.

The girl looked at friend before answering. "She...is so...dead" Brooke said venomously.

Peyton pulled away avoiding contact with Lucas. She ran two of her fingers over her lips. "Thanks" she replied embarrassed, forgetting she was one that had given him the kiss.

Lucas was baffled; not the kiss wasn't great or anything because it was amazing but why had she kissed him. He continued to stand there in a trance like state.

"When did you two start dating"? Nathan asked looking back in forth between the two.

"We not dating" Peyton stated slowly, looking at her shoes.

Brooke made her over to the group with Haley not far behind. Brooke tapped Peyton on the shoulder and she faced her only to be met with a slap as everyone around them gasped. Peyton held her cheek glaring at Brooke.

"Brooke" Lucas yelled appalled by her actions.

"I knew... I was right about" Brooke hissed pointing at Peyton. You may appear ...innocent and doe eyed but your nothing but a whore whose using the death of your mother to get closer to _my _boyfriend"!

Peyton's fist connected with Brooke's nose.

Brooke screamed a little covering her nose with her hand as blood dripped. "You broke my nose"!

"Well karma's a bitch! I don't know who the hell you think you are Brooke, but I'm not going to take any more of your crap"!

"What is going on here"! Coach Durham yelled. He looked at the cheerleaders and the basketball team no one said anything. "Fine if you don't tell you all have detention by me tomorrow"!

"It was them" the cheerleaders and basketball players said pointing at Brooke and Peyton"!

Whitey looked at the two girls one of them was wearing a bloody nose the other rubbing her sore and slightly red cheek. "Ladies I'll see you tomorrow in detention! Now everyone get back to your practices!" He barked.

Practices were soon over and Peyton bolted out of the gym. She was avoiding Lucas.

"I can't believe you did that"! Haley screeched pulling her down the hall and out the school with Nathan following.

"Kissing Lucas or punching Brooke" she asked completely flustered at thought of kissing Lucas in front of everyone. "What was I thinking" she thought, remembering it was Brooke who had started the whole thing.

"Both" Nathan and Haley yelled in unison.

"I was angry and Brooke...deserved it" she spat out pulling a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "So"... she said looking at Nathan "Did Lucas say anything...about the, you know what"?

"What"? Nathan asked playing dumb.

Peyton for one was annoyed and angry, so she grabbed Nathan by the collar of his shirt. "Don't play dumb with me; I am _not_ in the mood! Now tell me, what did he say about the damn kiss"?!

Haley pried Peyton's hands from Nathan shirt. "Sweetie you need to calm down! Go ahead Nathan tell us what he said.

Nathan sighed rubbing the back of his head. "He didn't say anything he was just really confused".

"Well confused is better than mad I can... fix this"! Peyton declared. She dragged Haley to Nathan's car so he could drive them to work"!

**

* * *

**

_Karen's Cafe_

Peyton had been busy work as a waitress at the Cafe. She hadn't seen Lucas since she kissed him in the gym, but she was determined to fix everything. After wiping the tables she sat down to take a break.

"Peyton" She looked up to and saw Karen behind the counter.

"Yeah" She walked over to woman to hear what she had to say.

"I was wondering if you wanted some of Luke's kisses".

"What"? Peyton yelled is a high pitched voice.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Lucas left a bag of his Hershey's kisses here... I just gave Haley some. Did you want any"?

Peyton relaxed a little. "No thanks Karen, I'm ... going go back to work now" She turned but ran into somebody. She was about to hit the floor when the person she ran into caught her. "Lucas" she whispered. "Just my luck" she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry about that" Lucas steadied her up.

"My fault" she said nervously. "I should have been paying attention".

"So are you ready to go"? He asked.

Peyton looked at him confused until she realized he was there to pick up. "Oh...give me ten minutes".

She collected her things and they both waved goodbye to Haley and Karen. The drive to house was awkward and worsened when both of their hands touch while trying to change the radio station. When they got to the house Peyton took quick shower. Lucas found Peyton in the living room in lounge around clothes brushing her wet hair.

"I order takeout". He watched her nod solemnly. Lucas sat next to her on the couch.

"Luke...about the kiss earlier" she said staring directly at the TV.

"Yeah...Peyt why did you kiss me"?

She sighed turning toward him. "Lucas I'm sorry. I was angry at Brooke and wanted to get back at her... it was a stupid thing to do. Umm...can you forgive me"?

Lucas sat there pondering the thought could he forgive her, she had used him. "I just don't know Peyton".

"Lucas" she whined sticking out her bottom lip.

"Okay, I forgive you Blondie". He turned his attention to the frozen picture on the television. "What are you watching"?

"Home videos I need to watch". She grabbed the remote and pressed play. "Do you remember this; it was my third birthday when we were at the beach".

"_Peyton please stop pouting it's your birthday". Her mother begged._

_The curly head little girl slid on her sunglasses and folded her arms across her chest, she obviously very stubborn. "Mommy I told you...I wanted Alicia here" she said recalling her friend she had met a daycare._

"_Alicia is back at home ...sweetie. But Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith, and Lucas are coming and they're going to bring you presents"._

_Peyton rolled her eyes her mother couldn't see it because of the sunglasses. "There going bring me Barbie's again" They had done so her last birthday. "They're for babies"._

"_Please Peyton on the box it's three and up. I thought you liked dolls"? Ellie asked exasperated. Why was she being so difficult?_

"_Not any more"!_

"Jeez Peyton... you were such a brat" Lucas said shaking his head.

"I was... not Lucas" she went back to watching the TV.

"_There you guys are" Ellie said greeting her friends. Holding the camera in hand, she bended down to Luke's level. "Hey, Luke say hello to the camera._

"_Hello" he waved shyly. Ellie stood up not before ruffling the little boy's hair._

"_So what did you guys bring my little girl" She asked Keith and Karen._

"_You'll see... Lucas picked out something different". Karen hand a small square box to Lucas who walked over to Peyton._

"_Happy birthday Peyton" Lucas said._

_She studied the square shape box surprised it wasn't a doll. "What is it"?_

"_Open it"?_

_Peyton open the box and found a heart shaped locket. "Wow" she squealed._

"_Karen where did you get that"? Ellie asked._

"_I got at a garage sale. Lucas said Peyton probably didn't want a doll and at the garage sale the owner didn't have any kids so she gave the locket to him"._

"_How did our kids get so grown up"?_

"_Their crazy mothers" Keith said._

"_Hey" the both yelled at him. But they turned their attention to Peyton kissing Lucas on the cheek"._

"_Thank you Lucas... I love it". Once again she gave him another peck on the cheek._

"_Gross" he rubbed the kiss off his face. "Stop kissing me"!_

"_You know you like it" she watched as Lucas took off, giggling she chased after him. "Lucas get back here"!_

_The adults all laughed._

Peyton stopped the tape. "Maybe I should of it watched all of that first". Smiling she toyed with the locket he had gave her at her birthday, she had worn it ever since. She looked at it she wondering why she never noticed that it was engraved and that written on it was _sweethearts. _"That's really weird" she thought. Peyton then became curious about their kiss, so she asked him a question. "Can I kiss"?

"Huh"?

"I have to ask. Can I kiss"?

He smirked at her. "Yeah... you're one of the best".

"Aww... Luke you're doing wonders for my ego" She laughed at him not realizing how close they had gotten.

He looked into her eyes smiling at her the kiss had made him fall for her even more. Lucas grabbed her face gently and pulled her into a rough kiss. Peyton was caught off guard but kissed back as he ran his hands through her hair until he fell on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy, but stopped when the door bell rang.

They both caught there breath and Lucas was still hovering over Peyton. "What was that"? She whispered talking about the kiss.

Lucas thought up a lie. "It was... necessary". He explained getting off her and the couch and walking toward the door.

Peyton furrowed her brow for a minute then it clicked, and her mouth dropped opened in shock. This was about the kiss earlier he was just getting even. She should have been furious but all she could about think was their hot make out session, and how it had left her breathless. She was starting to have feeling for Lucas.


	8. Just Friends

Peyton sighed annoyed as she used her fork to play with her food. She glanced at Lucas who apparently had the same idea. He looked up realizing she was watching him and their eyes met. They sat their lost in each other, their food long forgotten. Peyton eventually broke the silence.

She sat up straight in the chair with her arms folded, she studied the table. "U mm... I guess we're even now" she said trying not to sound bitter.

Lucas dropped his head in shame it wasn't his intention to make her mad. It was true, lying does make everything worse "why didn't I tell her the truth. "Peyt"... he started trying to explain but was cut off.

"Luke I'm not mad. Okay maybe a little- only because I never pegged you as the type that got revenge she said joking. Peyton tilted her head to the side smirking at him. "But I can't blame you... I am after all one of the best kissers". They both laughed.

"You're really something Peyton you know". He said smirking back.

"She raised an eye brow. "That better be a compliment" she said as she walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Believe me it is".

Peyton looked at the floor avoiding his gaze. "Luke...we should just forget about the kiss. It didn't mean anything right" she asked nervously hoping he would say it did.

"Right...it didn't mean anything" he said nonchalantly, trying to convince himself. "I'm sorry I kissed...I shouldn't have done that"!

"It's okay and besides I kissed you first" she said referring to their kiss in the gym.

Lucas held out his hand. "Friends right"?

"Friends" she declared shaking on it.

They hugged for a moment and Peyton's arms went around Lucas' neck and she reluctantly placed her head on his shoulder. They both held a look of disappointment on their faces.

* * *

A few hours later Peyton found herself in her room wondering what possessed her to say that the kissed didn't mean anything. It had meant something to her if not Lucas. She laid on her bed wondering if her feelings had just come to light or had they always been there. When he had given her the locket when they were three she was instantly smitten. Years had gone by and she had gotten older and stopped visiting the town Tree Hill. She only heard about Lucas when her mother would call or visit him and Karen.

Flash forward to day after she had moved in- they had spend the day together and she had really needed it had been the first time she had fun since her mother's death. He had been her shoulder to cry on many times and he had stopped her from putting up her wall by just being there. Yep she was definitively falling for Lucas Scott and hard. Frowning she picked up her cell phone, calling a friend.

The phone rang a couple times before someone answered. "Hello" the voice chirped extremely perky.

"Alicia...something big happened today and i need you to sit down so I can explain".

"Eye popping big or OMG big" she asked as she plopped on to her bed in her pajamas and robe.

"I don't know both" she hissed into the phone exasperated.

"First take a deep breath- you seriously need to calm down. Second explain to me what's going on" she demanded growing more curious by the second.

"Okay I was at cheerleading practice".

"You're a cheerleader? Tell me you're kidding" she said trying to muffle her laughter.

"No I'm not" she said bitterly. "I got sucked into it. Now stop interrupting! I was at practice and Brooke started to rag on me for not smiling- some where along the line we started to argue Lucas. I got really pissed off and you know how when I get really angry I become impulsive".

"You didn't do any thing stupid did you"?

"I...kissed Lucas in front of everybody"!

Alicia who happened to have been drinking juice at the time started to choke. "You kissed him" she squealed.

"That's not all. Brooke got really angry so she slapped me and i broke her nose. When Lucas i got home I apologized for kissing him. Then we...made out the couch"!

"Omg Peyton you move to Tree Hill and become this wild woman"!

"Shut up! It wasn't like that...things just happened"!

"Okay...okay...so a kiss and a steamy make out session. Why do I feel there more to this story? What aren't you telling me Peyton"?

Peyton groaned, Alicia knew her to well. "I have feelings for him".

"What! Did you tell him"?

"No I told him we should forget about the kiss and that it didn't mean anything.

"Why"?

"It's complicated... but I'm pretty sure he still loves Brooke. His best friend Haley told me that a few days before I moved here he was brooding over her".

"But you guys kissed, that has to have meant something"!

"We agreed it didn't and that's the way it's going to stay".

"Peyton if he loves this Brooke girl so much then why isn't fighting for their relationship so they can become exclusive again"!

"Maybe he wants her to be happy".

"But he kissed you"!

"I never said he kissed me".

"But you never said he didn't. He pulled you into that kissed didn't he"?

"Alicia, please drop it"!

"Fine, so what are you going to do about your feelings for him"?

"Simple...I'm going to bury them".

_

* * *

__Next Day_

Peyton looked in her mirror- the two front strands of her hair was pulled back leaving the rest of hair down and going pass her shoulders. Quickly she grabbed her bag, heading to Luke's car. She sat down instantly turning on the radio. Songs like Chasing Cars and I'll Be- seemed to be on every radio station. Frustrated she hit the radio off; Lucas started to stare at her like she was crazy.

"What? There's only soooooo... many love songs a person can listen to before snapping".

"That still doesn't give a reason to try to break my radio"!

"Well I didn't break it...so stop acting like girl".

Lucas rolled his eyes at her remark as pulled into the school's parking lot. Peyton got out of the car grabbing her belongings. She spotted Nathan and Haley walking toward them thankfully Brooke was now where insight.

"Peyton did you fix everything" Haley asked in a whisper trying not to get Luke's attention.

"Uh...yeah" she said nervously in an unusual high pitch voice.

Both Nathan and Haley looked at her suspiciously about to question to her until the heard Tim's latest attempt to pick up a girl.

"Is your dad a terrorist... because you are the bomb". The girl rolled her eyes and rushed off in hurry. Tim instantly turned his attention to Peyton when he heard her laughing.

"Damn" she mumbled under her breath when he spotted her.

He walked over to her smirking. "Peyton why didn't you tell me"?

She looked at him confused. "Tell you what"?

He stood in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders. "That you wanted some of The Tim. I know why you kissed pretty boy over there yesterday" he said pointing to Lucas who was glaring his head off. "You were trying to make me jealous.

Haley and Nathan broke out into a fit of laughter. Peyton eyes widened and she didn't now whether to laugh or cry at his accusations but she kept her cool. "You're absolutely right" she declared as everyone's' head snapped up.

"I knew you couldn't resist me"!

"Now that you know... we can be together Timmy. Let's skips school and run off to get married. I want to be with you forever and ever" Peyton squealed as she toyed with his jacket.

Tim slowly backed away. "I don't think this is going to work out Peyton"!

"Why"?

"My mom says I'm not allowed to date blondes. Bye Peyton" he took off.

Peyton started to laugh with Nathan and Haley.

"Well sometimes you got to scare a guy off" said answering the gangs' quizzical looks. She studied Lucas he looked not amused. "Stop looking like that" she demanded slapping his arm. "Come on Blondie" she said stealing his second nickname for her. "Walk a girl to her locker and class". He obeyed wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Bye you guys" they said walking off.

A confused Nathan shook his head. "Are you sure they're not dating"?

"Yeah I'm sure" Haley answered back.

"But did you see the way Lucas was looking- like a jealous boyfriend and it was... Tim".

"I'm pretty sure they like each other...but they not going to admit it. There something between them ,even Brooke can see it...and did you see the way he put his arm around her shoulder that's screaming I like you more than a friend- I knew I was right"!

He laughed before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Haley pulled away smiling. "What was that for"?

"I've missed you Haley...I've missed this".

"Me too Nathan" she hugged him.

"So I was thinking we all go up to my family's cabin this weekend".

"Does this mean what I think it means- are you going be nicer to Lucas he is your brother, it will make the trip more fun".

"Hey I never said that"!

"Please" she pouted sticking out her lip. "Do it for me"?

He sighed, "For you" Nathan said kissing her forehead. This was definitively going to be a interesting trip.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I wanted to let you know that I'm moving from Georgia to Arizona the first of April with my family- so I might not be able to update a for while. I'll try to give you guys one more chapter of this story before I leave but I can't make any promises because lately I've been really busy with school and last minute packing. So here are some spoilers for chapter 9 as a treat. Tell me what you think.

During detention Brooke tells Peyton something that leaves her conflicted.

Nathan invites the gang to his family's cabin for the weekend. But what troubles will they get into on there way?

Lucas tells Peyton he has feelings for her. But there's a twist.


	9. Stranded

A/N: There's been a delay in my moving by one week so I was able to write chapter nine. Also just to let you know I'm not quite satisfied with the previous chapters so I will be rewriting and reposting them I've already posted chapters 1-3. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Whitey led Brooke and Peyton into a room near the gym. He watched the two girls find desk faraway from each other as possible. Whitey turned on the lights and opened the windows, letting in much needed air. "I'm going to the gym! I don't want any _trouble_ is that clear"? They nodded; he slowly exited the room leaving the door opened.

Peyton sighed as she stared out the window; it was sunny and the wind blew her hair into her face a little. Frowning, she wondered why she seemed to be cursed. As if loosing her mother wasn't enough, the whole Lucas situation that leaving her more confused every minute, and Brooke personal vendetta against her also the fact that she had detention with the girl wasn't exactly making her feel lucky.

The whimpering coming from the other side of the room interrupted Peyton's thoughts. Lately she seemed to be getting interrupted by a lot of things. Why couldn't she have one moment of peace? She glanced at Brooke who looking at her bruised nose in a compact. Turns out Peyton had broken her nose and it wasn't looking very good.

"I hope you know this your fault" Brooke hissed, when she noticed Peyton watching her. Scowling, she gently powdered her nose, hoping it would look a little better than it did now.

She rolled her eyes; Brooke was never going to take blame for her actions. "Well if you hadn't slapped me"!

She snapped the compact shut, shoving it in her purse. "Well if you weren't boyfriend stealing tramp"!

Peyton laughed bitterly. Brooke was obviously crazy she hadn't done anything to steal Lucas. "Would you listen yourself? I haven't done anything to steal Lucas and besides you _wanted_ to be non exclusive. So I'm sorry if at the time you didn't know that mean"! She took reached into her book bag pulling out her ipod when Brooke spoke again.

"Shut up! You don't know why I wanted to be non exclusive with Lucas so stop acting like you know everything"! Brooke used one of hands to rub her temples. "I"...she started trying to keep her emotions in tack. "I never wanted to be non exclusive...I mean we were happy...but it wasn't enough. Lucas he didn't need to be with me like I needed to be with him...and I could never get him to confide in me"!

Peyton's eyes softened tremendously and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"But I'm sure he has confided in you"! Peyton looked down it was true, Lucas had confided in her mostly about Dan. "Any ways... I thought if we dated nonexclusively it would make him...realize that I was only woman for him. That he needed to be with me and let me in all the way. I thought it worked- while I was in California he had called and sent me all these letters and I didn't call or write back because if I did I would take him back".

Brooke closed her eyes inhaling sharply and a tear slip down her cheek. She took a quick look at Peyton who was staring at white floors. "I came back hoping he would fight for me and seemed like he was going to. I threw at party before school and he said he was the guy for me and on the first day of school he had decorated my locker and in it he wrote Brooke and Lucas forever".

Peyton fidgeted with her hands absorbing everything Brooke was saying, even though it hurt to hear it.

"Then a few days later you show up and screw up everything! There was no more him fighting for me and now he's always with you and the way you two act around each other, it's more that friendly! I'm not blind, he likes you and I know you like him too"!

Peyton pushed her hair behind her ear and glared at Brooke. "I don't believe you...just when I started to feel sorry for you" she screamed venomously. So basically you're saying that if I never came here you and Lucas would be back together! For your information I _Never_ wanted come here I had to because my mother died and don't dare you think for a second that Lucas not fighting for you justifies the hell put me through since I been here! Have you questioned him about it? No, instead you've bullied me with your looks and comments behind my back and I've... tried to be nice to you. But the gloves were off yesterday when you claimed that I was using my mother's death to get closer him. Who... says that"?

Brooke sat in her chair not saying anything.

Peyton's lip trembled and she violently shook her head. "I mean you do realize I just lost her not to long ago. She took a deep breath. "You've talk about how Lucas never confides in you but you're just as bad. Do you not realize that you've could of told him this and possible worked your relationship out? But no you just had to complicate things didn't you Brooke, instead of being honest which would have been a whole simpler. As for me liking Lucas I'll admit I like him more then a friend I don't know how he feels about me. But so what if does like me? There's nothing you can do about that you can't force him to be with you it doesn't work that way and if you really loved him you would want him to be happy even if isn't with you"!

They sat there the remainder of their detention in silence. Brooke had spent the remainder of time looking out the window and Peyton listened to her ipod and sketched, for some reason she felt guilty. What she really the reason that Brooke and Lucas had reconciled? From what she had been told it seemed that way.

* * *

Peyton sat on the bleachers of the gym waiting for Lucas to return from the locker rooms, she was getting ready to check her watch when he approached her and spoke.

"Hey, jailbird" someone called.

She looked up and smiled "I wasn't in jail Luke".

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand and helping her off the bleachers. "Well detention...its close enough".

"I'm glad you think so" she said sarcastically, putting her hand on his shoulder "Ew" she screamed pulling away from him. "You're all sweaty".

He grinned and threw his arms open. "Come on Peyt... just one hug"?

"Don't" she yelled, right when she was about to run off Lucas grabbed her from behind spinning her around, both of them laughing. Peyton stopped when Brooke's words echoed in her head. _"He's always with you and the way you two act around each other it's more than friendly"!_ She pulled away from him.

"Hey what's wrong" He asked studying the sad expression on her face.

She forced a smile. "Nothing... I'm fine".

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar"?

She smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm a good liar".

He shook his head, laughing. "You know that's not something you should brag about and you're really not".

"Shut up"!

They both smiled and looked at each other eyes until someone interrupted them.

"Hey Lucas" someone called.

Peyton turned her head and saw Rachel Gattina walking toward them, well Lucas.

"Yeah Rachel" he asked.

Peyton frowned at the girl, wondering how she was going to try to sink her claws into Lucas. He was completely oblivious

She smiled and ran her finger up and down in chest. "I was just wondering if you wanted to buddy up with me on that assignment in English".

Lucas was about to answer when Peyton jumped in. "Look Rachel he doesn't want to sleep with you"!

Rachel smirked and tilted her head to side. So who does he want sleep with...you?

She rolled her eyes "Lucas and I are just friends...that kiss yesterday was just a way to get back at Brooke for a bitch at practice"!

"Yeah friends, I can tell by the huge hickey you're sporting on your neck, there must have been one hell of a repeat performance huh Luke"? She winked at him and walked off leaving a gasping Peyton standing there.

"You gave me a hickey" she hissed under her breath once again she was feeling guilty.

"I am so sorry Peyton" he apologized.

"Hey guys, what's going on" Haley asked approaching them with Nathan.

"Uh" They didn't now what to say.

"Peyton" Nathan said pointing at her neck. "You have a hickey on your neck".

Lucas looked down guilty, and Peyton cursed herself for pulling her hair back after detention.

Both Nathan and Haley looked at each other a light bulb instantly going off in there head.

"You made out with each other" Haley said trying to believe the words that come out her mouth. This was big.

Peyton groaned and stalked off to the nearest bathroom, with Haley not too far behind.

She roughly sat her purse on the sink, searching through it for makeup.

"Peyton what wrong" she asked concerned about her friend.

"Everything" she shouted frustrated. "I should have never kissed him yesterday it just made things worse and more complicated than ever"!

"How so" she asked leaning against the wall.

She sighed, He kissed me last night and I realized that I had feelings for him...but after I had asked why he said it was necessary- so it made seem like his getting back at me for kissing him...I don't know".

"Luke's not that type of guy and what person in their right mind would get back at somebody by kissing them"?

Peyton thought about... it Haley was right. "Well he hasn't dated anybody since Brooke maybe he was using my kissing him to his advantage"!

Haley put her finger to her chin. "He wouldn't do that. I think he tarradiddle to you".

"What"?

"Oh it means fib or pretentious nonsense".

"Do I want to know how you know that"?

Haley laughed pulling her out of the bathroom until she suddenly stopped. "Wait, what are you going to do about your feelings for Lucas.

"Absolutely nothing"!

"What? Why? He hasn't admitted it yet but I know he likes you, it's why he kissed you Peyton".

"It doesn't matter anymore...so can we please stop talking about this. We agreed it didn't mean anything and we're going to forget it ever happened"!

"That's because you're both stubborn, just tell him you like him and stop dancing around the subject". Haley adjusted the strap of her gym bag. "You've two liked each other since you moved here maybe even before that when you were little-I see the looks you give each other and the smiles. He had his arm around your shoulder that's something that most couple do you know"!

"Haley" Peyton yelled sternly.

"Fine I'll stop, for now" she added silently to herself.

* * *

The gang sat at table in the café eating food.

"So what did you want to ask us Nate"? Luke asked.

"Haley and I wanted to invite up to the cabin this weekend the five of us".

Peyton pondered it, did she really want to spend her weekend in a cabin with Brooke detention was bad enough. Did she really want to push it? She pouted as she picked up a fry and popped in her mouth soon afterwards Haley begin calling her. "What"?

"I said Lucas and Brooke are coming what about you"?

She looked down at her plate, all eyes were on her. "I...guess I'll go". Peyton said hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

Haley sighed relieved, for a minute there she thought Peyton would say no, she looked over to Brooke who had probably been hoping that she would stay in Tree Hill for the weekend. Would they ever get along?


	10. A Tangled Mess

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back! I know you've waiting forever for an update and I am so sorry. I've been trying to hold off updating until I redo some of the previous chapters but it's taking way too long so it on the back burner for now. Also this just a little warning something going to happen at this end of this chapter that will shock and make you want to possibly kill me but it's all in good intentions trust me. And hopefully in chapter eleven I'll be redeemed. Please review!

* * *

Peyton stood on balance beamed, doing at stunt that she knew like the back of hand. After discussing plans for the trip to the cabin she needed to get out of forget about her feelings for a minute a least. Even though gymnastics was tough and of course life threatening, it was a way to relieve stress. Drawing did that too, but she figured she would probably end sketching something about Lucas. Holding one foot out forward with her arms up in the air she struggled to stay focus.

She did a cartwheel on the balance beam in empty gymnastic studio; afterwards she started to lose her balance. Peyton panicked when she realized she was about to fall the wrong way and end up getting injured badly. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and she braced herself. But was surprised when something well someone caught her and they ended on the mat with thud. She looked down at the person she who was laying under her it was Lucas. Without bothering to ask him where he came she got off him waiting for him to sit up before she gave him the biggest hug. "Thank you, thank you" she cried squeezing the life out of him.

Lucas pulled away grabbing her face with his hands. "Are you okay" he asked checking her over several times for injury.

"I'm fine Luke, thanks to any way" she said smiling softly at him. They both pulled themselves off the mat. Lucas glanced around once before turning back to Peyton.

"What the hell were you thinking" he asked anger present voice, which caused Peyton to be taken back a little.

"Excuse me" Peyton questioned with her hands on her hips getting angry herself. She gave him an icy stare, she didn't care if she liked him or not. Who did he think was talking to her like that?

"Are you crazy Peyton why don't you have a spotter"? Seeing Peyton fall like she did scare had him to death and he didn't want to think about what might have happen if had arrived a few seconds later.

She folded her arms an overwhelming feeling guilt washing over her as she looked down at the blue mat. "I don't…have one" she mused, realizing how stupid that was. In gymnastics it was important to have someone spotting you in case of falls or have slips such as this, especially in the more dangerous stunts.

"You do realize that if I hadn't showed up when I did that you could have gotten injured or worse"?

"No Lucas I didn't realize because I live in this little world of mine where I can't possibly get hurt" she yelled sarcastically with a slightly bitter tone to her voice.

Lucas folded his arms across his chest as his nostrils flared. "You think this is a joke"?

Peyton sighed exasperated. "Of course I don't think this is a joke, but you want to know what I do think Lucas. I think you're overreacting!

"I'm overreacting"! He pondered the thought for second, he knew it was true. Who was he to judge? Peyton had made mistake, it wasn't as if she was the one continuing to play basket ball with a heart disease, while keeping it a secret from everyone else that was all him. It was just the thought of her being hurt combined with his growing feelings for her was making him irrational.

"Yes you are. I've been doing gymnastics for years now"!

Lucas grabbed on to both of Peyton's hands as he sighed softly. "I know and I'm sorry Peyt. It's just that you're one of my best friends and it would kill me if anything happened to you because I care about you _so_ much" he said staring her dead in the eyes.

She pulled him into another hug. "Same here" she whispered into his ear. Peyton pulled back a little but was still in his embrace. "Thanks for saving me".

He smirked at her as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're welcome and someone had to".

Peyton smiled once again and at that moment it didn't matter that she was back where she had started.

* * *

Peyton carried her duffle bag as her and Lucas headed toward the house. "I can't believe you didn't bring the car. Dude you suck"!

Lucas pretended to be offended by her words. "Hey I saved you from a terrible fall Peyton".

"So, you still suck" she declared while grinning and shoving him a little.

"You do not want to shove me right now"!

"Oh I think I do" she said coyly, shoving him once more.

He shoved back gently but was shock when she fell to the ground.

"Ow, Lucas my ankle" she cried grabbing a hold of it gently.

"Peyt I am so sorry" he said kneeling beside her to check her ankle.

She looked at him while smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Sucker" she squealed.

"Peyton that was mean"!

"Oh come on that was I good joke. Where's your sense of humor"?

"I'm sorry that wasn't funny it was just plan cruel" he said as he tried to hide his growing grin.

Peyton pouted as they continued walking toward the house. When they arrived they were surprised to see Karen talking to some guy. But when he turned to face them Peyton instantly recognized him. "Charlie" she said some what shocked and excited at the same time.

"Hey Pey Day" Charlie replied with a grin, he knew how much Peyton hated that name.

She rolled eyes. "Do I look like a freaking candy bar to you" she asked jokingly before she dropped her duffle bag and ran into his arms.

He picked her up spinning her around as Lucas watched trying his hardest to contain his jealous.

Giving her once last squeeze he put her back down on the ground. "Charlie" Peyton yelled sternly. "I wish you would have told me you were coming; I'm going up to a cabin with friends tomorrow"!

"Well is there room for me"?

"I don't know" Peyton said as she picked up her duffle bag off the ground. "I'll call Nathan and Haley to ask and you can talk to my friend Lucas". She rushed into the house to do just that.

Lucas reluctantly shook Charlie hand. "So u mm how do you know Peyton" he asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I'm Alicia's older brother and Peyton's boyfriend".

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Well like I said in the author's note above if you read it, trust me! I'll update again next week I promise! I won't leave you hanging too long and in chapter eleven they'll definitely be at cabin.


	11. Jealous Ways I

Lucas stood there shell-shocked. Did he hear right? Peyton had boyfriend? That impossible, _well _not impossible but it didn't make any sense. She would have told him about this. In her time living with him and his mom, they became close talking about almost any thing. Although they had never come across the subject of whom they dated or were currently dating. She knew about Brooke from her second day there and about the non exclusive relationship he was in with her. But hadn't asked her he just assumed. "Damn" he thought cynically.

"Man, are you okay" Charlie asked, studying the stunned look on Lucas's face.

Lucas clenched his jaw. "I'm fine, thank you" he said coolly trying to control his anger. "So you and Peyton are together huh"?

He smirked, this guy was jealous and apparently wasn't good at hiding his feelings. This must be the guy Alicia was talking about and he doubt Peyton knew two Lucas in such a small town as Tree Hill. Boy was he going have fun messing with him. "Yeah two years now"!

Lucas folded his arms. "Funny, Peyton's never mentioned you".

"That's understandable. I mean she just moved here a little over a month ago after her mother died. I doubt she be bragging about me".

Lucas frowned that did make sense. "Ugh" he groaned inaudibly. Why did she have to have boyfriend?

"You guys what are you doing" Peyton yelled from the porch as she noted the tension between the two.

"Peyt, you told us to wait for you remember" Lucas stated.

"Oh yeah" she said shaking her head wondering how forgotten so fast. "Well come inside it's getting dark and Charlie you can come" she squealed as they all walked inside. Lucas made his way in the kitchen as left Charlie and Peyton standing in the living room.

"Peyt, what kind of nickname is that"?

Peyton rolled her eyes at him frowning. "It's his nickname for me and it's one I happened to like thank you very much! Why do you have to do this"?

"Do what"?

"You never like any of my guy friends. And you always cause trouble"!

"I do not" he yelled.

"You do too Charlie! Don't you dare stand there and lie to my face about it" she fumed, he had just gotten here and he was already pissing her off. Peyton took a deep breath trying calm down. She would defiantly have to work on trying not to sound too defensive when it came to Luke or Charlie would suspect something. He couldn't find out that she had feelings for Lucas.

"Look I don't want to argue with you. I just got here and I've missed you". He stated placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I've missed you too. But please stop whatever you up to. Lucas is a really good guy and he's been there for me, you know dealing with my mother's death hasn't been easy"!

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good" he said, kissing her forehead.

Satisfied Peyton smiled before giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. She made her way into the kitchen".

"I'll be good until tomorrow that it" he whispered to himself.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning as Peyton grabbed her duffle bag off the bed and putting it on her shoulder. She yawned once again, wondering what possessed Nathan and Haley to decide to leave at an ungodly hour such as 6:00. It was 5:40 for goodness sake. Walking to the living room she spotted Lucas sitting on the couch. Peyton dropped the bag near the door, and sat next to Luke placing her head in his lap.

"Peyton what are you doing" Lucas asked staring at her.

"What does it look like? I'm using you as a pillow so I can sleep" she mumbled, her eyes still closed as he smirked at her amused.

"Sorry about that" Charlie said upon seeing Peyton asleep on Lucas.

"What" he asked wondering in the world he was talking about.

"Me and Peyton had a late night if you know what I mean" he declared winking at him, as he recalled the look on Lucas face last night when Karen told him was welcomed to stay.

Lucas eyes darkened and he wanted nothing then to knock that grin off of Charlie's face and he would have done so if Peyton had been laying on him. The door bell rang but instead of answering it he continued to glare at Charlie.

With up a cup of coffee in her hand Karen answered the door. "Hey you guys come in" she opened the door all the way to let them in.

"Hey are you guys ready to"…she trailed off when she saw her best friend glaring at who she assumed to be Charlie. From what she could tell Charlie wasn't Lucas's biggest fan. "Go" she asked looking between.

"Yeah we're ready" he stated not taking his eyes off Charlie. Looking down at Peyton he gently shook her.

She rubbed her eyes "I am so tired" she murmured, groggy from the extra ten minutes of sleep. "You know Luke you're a really good pillow" she said smirking at him.

He laughed and helped her off the couch, both of them earning a look from Charlie. She glared back at him look so he would keep his mouth shut. "I forgot something in my room so can one of you guys load my bag in the car for me"?

"Sure".

"Sure" both Charlie and Lucas said in unison.

"Okay then" she walked into the direction of her room.

Lucas grabbed his bag walking swiftly past everyone as Haley follows.

"What's up" Haley asked, leaning against the SUV.

He placed the bag in the trunk. "I don't want to talk about"! Lucas sighed bitterly.

"Oh come on Luke it can't be that bad, talk to me"!

He rubbed his face. "Well you already met Charlie"!

"Yeah what about him"?

"He's Peyton's boyfriend"!

"Are you serious"? He nodded and Haley pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I know how much you like her and don't you try to deny it"!

"I wasn't going to".

She rubbed his back soothingly. "Well maybe they'll break up".

"I doubt it". He paused for a moment. "I don't know what I'm more upset about. The fact that she has boyfriend or that she didn't tell about it".

"Did you ask if she had boyfriend before you started making out with her? No you did not and beside don't you still have a girlfriend non exclusive or not"!

"First of all she kissed me and second of all you're supposed to be on my side Haley"!

"Not when you're wrong. And her reason for kissing you was very plausible. What was your reason?

"I don't know what happened we were just sitting there watching a home video of her third birthday and we started joking around and I kissed her. I don't know why I did but I certainly don't regret it and the kiss it meant something to me even if I said it didn't. Why does everything have to be so complicated"?

"It not that complicated if you ask me and by that way I hate that word you and Peyton use it to much and don't ask what she used it for! This is all very simple; you can fix it by being honest. Though things may get messes I mean did you see Charlie he's looks like Tom Welling, sorry I'm getting off the subject but if you're not honest with yourself and the people involved you're all going to end up getting hurt, some worst then others".

"Who do you want to be with, Brooke or Peyton? Think about it"!

Their conversation was interrupted by the rest of the gang heading to car except for Peyton. "I'm going to go say goodbye to my mother".

"Remember what I said" Haley yelled after him as he retreated into the house.

"What was that about" Nathan came behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll tell you later"!

"Hey did you know that Charlie Peyton's boyfriend"?

"Luke just told me that among others things".

"What" he asked very confused.

"Like I said before, I'll tell you later".

* * *

"Hey Keith, when did you get here and why are you here so early" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I came to see you guys off and then later me and your mom got some errands to run.

He put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "That's too much information Keith".

"What- get your head out the gutter"!

"Whose head in the gutter"? Karen asked walking into the living room.

"It's nothing, you know teenagers".

"Right" she eyed him skeptically. "Where's is Peyton did she already go outside"?

"I'm right here" she entered from the hallway carrying a sketchbook he had never seen before.

"Oh okay. Now I want you two to behave please and don't do any I wouldn't do okay"?

"Sorry Luke I guess that means the orgy out of the question" Peyton held the sketchbook at her side.

"Shoot and l was looking forward to it" he slink his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Karen folded her arms across her chest. "Funny" she said sternly. "I think you too should leave before I change my mind about letting you go".

They said their goodbyes and were out the door. "Hey guys do you think we could stop somewhere because I need caffeine yesterday" she asked when she got in the car stuck between Lucas and Charlie. When everyone seemed to be getting along, it was ruined when Lucas and Charlie started arguing over which cup holder her hot chocolate would go in resulting in burning her leg and ruining her favorite shirt. They were definitely on her list.

After few hours they arrived at cabin, expecting to have a good time. What they didn't know was that this trip was going to change everything.

* * *

A/N: Okay they're finally at the cabin. I hope you like this chapter, pleas review. Also in honor of my 16 birthday which is today the 29th I decided to give some spoilers for the next chapter.

Charlie tells Lucas to stay away from Peyton. Things get ugly.

An argument between Lucas and Peyton ends in a hot make out session, the whole gang walks in on it.


	12. Jealous Ways II

Author's Note: Hey, everyone it's been a pretty long wait hasn't it for chapter twelve? Well as always I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I love your wonderful reviews. They give me the push to update faster and get over my writers' block. Okay moving on, I know some of you have been saying that Peyton's not acting like Charlie's her boyfriend well there's a reason for that and you want found out why until chapter 13. Feel free to guess because my lips are sealed. Also for those of you who are fans of my story Breakaway I'm not planning on updating that story until "If Only" is finished I have a few more chapters for that story I'm thinking of ending it at chapter twelve. But I'm not a 100 percent positive since I'm working out all details of the story in my head. Hope you like this chapter; remember to let me know what you think.

* * *

Peyton crawled out the car with sticky legs thanks to the hot chocolate incident. She shot the responsible party a look for her current predicament. She ran her fingers over them catching the red look they had, but lucky her there were no blisters. "I'm going to need a shower or something" she mused. 

"Out of my way" Brooke shouted following quickly after to her with a slushy in hand which unfortunate for Peyton was seeing as how the cold red liquid came in contact with her white t-shirt. She shrieked a little frowning as the slushy made her shirt a see through red. She was never going to get this out.

"No now I'm definitely going to need that shower" she hissed, using her hands to knock the unwanted slushy off her.

"Oops my bad" she said not even a bit convincing with an evil glint in her eye.

"You're right it is your bad" Peyton held the remainder of the melting slushy in her hand and proceeded to dropping the rest of it in Brooke's shirt. "And that was mine" she stomped off with Charlie following after.

"Did you just see what she did to me" she screamed at the three people who were still standing at the SUV collecting the bags.

"Oh we saw, just like we saw you spill your drink on her first" Lucas replied with his arms folded.

"It was accident" she yelled her teeth clenched. She was getting really tired of Lucas defending Peyton when she was his girlfriend. It didn't matter if they were exclusive or not. Why did things have to be like this?

"So was it an accident when you slapped her"?

"That slap was nothing compared to what she did to my Nose"!

"But who's the one that started it huh"?

"You know I can't believe you're sticking up for her, because everything I said about her that day in the gym was right. She has boyfriend yet it didn't stop her from kissing you so why am I'm the bad guy! She didn't care about your feelings she was just try to get back at me! How can you defend that"!

"Maybe because she apologized and maybe because she was mature enough to take responsibility for her actions unlike some people I know"!

"You're pathetic, lusting after a girl who made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want you or gives a damn. That kiss meant nothing to her. So what in hell are you doing"-

She was cut off by Haley whistling. "Hey, cut it out" she barked. "We did not come all the way down here to watch you two argue! No we're going to a fun trip gosh darn it". She frowned at their questioning looks.

"Did you just say gosh darn it"? It was Nathan who spoke.

"Questioning my choice of words that's really rich" she stalked off with her bag in tow.

"This is going to be a long trip" Nathan said following his wife.

* * *

Peyton enter the cabin's living room with a towel hand and a bathing suit and shorts on. After getting out the shower she had decided that she soak up the rest of the summer weather and what better way then to go swimming. She spotted Haley in kitchen eating some fruit. "Hey where is everybody"? 

Sitting on the one of the bar stools she popped a grape in her mouth. "The boys are currently attempting to barbeque while playing so I don't how well that's going to turn out and out. Brooke well she's sulking outside with them.

Peyton walked to the refrigerator, helping herself to an orange. "Is this about earlier"?

"Yeah but also had to with that fact that after you left she got into argument with Luke about you".

"Well aren't I lucky" she sighed for a moment, plopping down next to Haley. She wanted to rid all the feelings that rushed over her at the thought of Lucas defending her.

"A penny for your thoughts" Haley asked amused.

"Haley I think you already know what I'm thinking about".

She smiled innocently. "Okay so I know I'm guilty". I'm waiting for you to tell me out of your on free will".

"Well have fun waiting because I'm not saying anything".

"You're mean Peyton"!

"Why is she mean" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from out the fridge. He looked between the two suspiciously and wondered what he had just walked on.

"It's nothing just girl stuff" Haley murmured as she watched her friend turn his to attention to what Peyton was wearing or more like wasn't.

"Wow, Peyton is this suppose to my punishment for the spilling hot chocolate on you which by the way I do apologize" he said with a cocky smirk.

"You're absolutely funny and I accept your apology. So you no longer have to worry about being on my list" she smiled remembering when she poured water on him.

"What if I want to be on your list"? He didn't know came over him, maybe it was that the fight with Brooke when she had yelled that Peyton had boyfriend, it made him want to fight for her more. It made him want to give up Brooke and to stop living in denial over his feelings.

Haley almost choked on her grape. She couldn't recalled at time were Lucas had been this much of a flirt. Shaking her head she picked up her glass of juice, looking at the two they were hopeless and dating other people. She headed outside wondering where cupid was at this very moment.

"You'll just have to push my buttons then" she let the words slip out her mouth without a care in the world.

"Hey Pey what are you doing? I thought you wanted to go swimming" Charlie asked entering from the back door.

She frowned and that guilty feeling was once again returning. Peyton berated herself for acting like that when Charlie was here. She was supposed to be happy that he came to visit and that he was here but she wasn't. And spending time with him wasn't exactly thrilling it was more like a chore that involved lots of lying. "Yeah sure just let me go get my towel".

Charlie waited to Peyton out of sight. "What the hell do you think you're doing"?

Struggling to keep his anger intact he settled for glaring at Charlie. "I don't know what your problem is but we were just talking".

"You know Lucas you must think I'm really stupid don't you? I know you were flirting with her".

"So we were just fooling around its no big deal".

"I know you like her and I want you to stay away from her"! He had tried to be nice to Lucas for Peyton sake but no more.

He laughed a little. "You must be kidding because that's not going to happen. Peyton is my friend and if you haven't noticed we live together".

Walking closer to him and grabbed his collar. "You heard what I said" he spoke with venom in his voice

"Oh so because you say so I'm supposed to listen right? Well sorry it's not going to happen so you might want to get your damn hands off me"!

"No we're going to have nice little chat. I see the way you look and at her and I know you're probably one of the types to take advantage of girl in a delicate situation" he hissed with his teeth clenched.

"You don't know what you're talking about; you certainly don't know me, and Charlie? Don't make me tell you to remove your hands again" Lucas said darkly.

Charlie released him but he wasn't finished yet. "Look, Peyton doesn't want or need you. She has me"!

"Is that so" he smirked and raised an eyebrow, hoping that what he said next wouldn't come back to bite him in the butt. "Well it's obvious that you don't mean the much to Peyton. She hasn't even talk let alone mention you as I've said before. "I've heard her talked about Alicia and bunch of her other friends but not once did Charlie come up. You could go outside and ask everyone if Peyton's ever said anything about you and the answer would be no. Oh as for Peyton not wanting me why did she flirt back? Why did she kiss me more than once earlier this week"? There's a hickey on the right side of her neck I gave her that"!

"You son of bitch"! Charlie went straight for his eye when punching him. Lucas expected this and after touching his cheek retaliated, in the process knocked a bunch of things down.

Peyton, upon hearing a crash rushed back into the living room with her towel. That's when she saw the two of them fighting. "You two stop this right now" she yelled immediately stepping in between. But no such luck she couldn't pry them apart. She rushed to the door in a panic and opened. "Nathan" she cried, looking back at Lucas and Charlie who were still at and bleeding.

Hearing Peyton's cry he made a dash to the cabin with Haley and Brooke not far behind. "Hey"! He stepped in between them much but since he was bigger it more of an effect. "Break it up" he shoved Charlie a little and held Lucas back.

"What's in the hell the matter with you Charlie"? Her hands were on hips and she didn't seem to care his nose was bleeding.

"So I'm automatically a fault here, you're a real piece of work Pey"!

"Don't you dare Pey me or try to make me feel guilty! I know you Charlie and I know what you do. I bet you provoked Lucas until he said something you didn't like and that's when you hit him right? I want to know what this was about"!

"Why don't you ask him, because I'm leaving" and with that he walked toward the bedroom he was to suppose to be staying in.

"What! Come back here, Charlie" the slamming of the door silenced her and she turned to Lucas only to find he had slipped outside. She looked at the messed groaning, pictures; a couple of lamps were knocked over and beyond repair along with the coffee table. "You guys I'm sorry about this, I'll pay for the damage".

"It's okay you don't have to" Haley said as she grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet.

"Why not, Lord knows this is her fault" Brooke said dodging the glass on the floor.

"Brooke shut up" Nathan yelled.

"No it's okay I'll pay like I've already said I would". She walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. "I'm going to go talk to Lucas, while I'm gone Brooke why don't you grow the hell up"! She walked outside and down the few steps of the patio, watching as he sat on the bench. "Hey I thought you could use this" she said gesturing toward his swollen cheek.

Sitting next to him she rolled her eyes at his juvenile behavior before gingerly applying it to his face. "It doesn't look that bad. So what was that about"?

Lucas abruptly jumped up, catching Peyton off guard as distance himself. "What do you think" said in a surprisingly angry tone.

It then suddenly dawned on her what he was talking about. "I guess you know about me and Charlie then"?

"You bet your ass I do".

Getting up off the bench she frowned and folding her arm. "Am I missing something? Why are you mad"?

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me"!

"Oh I'm sorry Lucas but you can't expect to divulge every little thing about my life to you! It's _my_ business not yours" she yelled getting more pissed off at him by the minute.

"Well it is my business when you decide to kiss me"!

"What"? She took a deep breath and rubbed her temple. "I told you why I kissed you but I never asked for a real reason as to why you kissed me"!

"You want to know why I kissed you Peyton". She nodded, instantly waiting for his response. "We were watching that home video of when you weren't looking; I stared at you and wondered how it was possible that I care about you so much when I haven't known you that long. I guess heart was just telling me I'm falling for you hard and I know that's corny and cliché. I just need you to know this. I know I said that kiss didn't mean anything and I know I gave a stupid reason as to why I did it, but Peyt it meant everything. And I can't and I won't deny it, not any more" he cupped her face and pulled into kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the ice pack and grabbing the back his head. His slowly roamed her petite frame and the kisses were no longer gently but rough and passionate. It led them to falling on the concrete. They laughed at what had happened. Lucas hovered over Peyton and she gently stroked his cheek until his lips descended on to hers once again.

When hearing the clearing of several peoples throats, they broke apart, and looked at each other guilty.


End file.
